


Красное на белом

by ilargia



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Томас стоял на вершине олимпийского трамплина и понимал, что через три минуты всё наконец закончится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красное на белом

_Томас прикасается пальцами к холодному стеклу и взглядом очерчивает контур горного хребта. Он медленно переводит взгляд от вершины к вершине. Он не смотрит вниз._

_Кто-то окликает его. Томас поворачивается и тут же делает усилие над собой, чтобы не скорчиться от резкой боли в шее. Девочка с усталым видом передает ему стартовый протокол тренировки и случайно касается его руки. Её пальцы холодные. Как снег. Его насквозь прошивает острое, словно осколок льда, воспоминание: холодный, колкий снег и кожа, собственная кожа, рассекающаяся от ударов. Он резко отдёргивает руку, и боль становится физической: бумага режет не хуже льда._

_— Извините, — бормочет себе под нос девочка и тут же отворачивается, протягивая листы с фамилиями кому-то другому._

***

Как это произошло, Томас так и не вспомнил: падения редко отпечатываются в памяти цельной картиной. Остаются одни лишь детали, контуры, очертания, полутона, оттенки. Он помнил только яркую вспышку света перед глазами, когда голова коснулась горы. Ослепляющую белизну снега. Хруст костей, звучавший так звонко и громко, что когда он прокручивал этот звук в памяти, то ему казалось, будто кто-то ломает сухой хворост. Размытые тени и голос где-то вдалеке, постоянно повторявший его имя. И боль. Глухую, глухую боль в каждой клетке тела.

За несколько часов до вылета Томас сидел на полу своей гостиной с ноутбуком на коленях и раз за разом пересматривал видео своего падения. Он бессмысленно уткнулся в экран, стараясь пробудить в себе хоть какие-то эмоции, но бездыханное тело на записи казалось ему чужим, словно он снова и снова смотрел на то, как с горы сбрасывают резиновую куклу. Томас смотрел на собственную кровь на белом снегу и пытался почувствовать хоть что-нибудь. Но внутри была пустота, в которой не было ничего кроме одного вопроса, без устали нывшего в мозгу, как надоедливый комар: зачем? 

Томас не знал ответа. Он не мог объяснить себе, зачем он начал собирать этот чемодан. Зачем он наплевал на все рекомендации врачей и затеял эту авантюру с поездкой на Игры через три недели после тяжёлой черепно-мозговой травмы. Зачем он раз за разом пытался что-то доказать самому себе — ведь всё уже доказано много лет назад, всё сказано и сделано. Доказать что-то Андреасу, который держал его за руку всю первую ночь в больнице, боясь отпустить хоть на мгновение, будто бы от этого зависела его жизнь? Грегору, который пытался сорваться с соревнования и уехать вслед за скорой, размахивая руками перед тщетно пытающимся его успокоить Вальтером, и который за первые три дня в больнице написал ему такое невообразимое сообщений, что, казалось, только эти смс-монологи и помогали ему не терять самообладание до совсем уж неприличных пределов? Алексу, который приходил к нем каждый раз с краснеющими глазами, пытаясь оправдать это аллергией на больничные запахи, и из записной книжки которого как-то случайно выпал свежий рецепт на антидепрессанты, датированный парой дней после Кульма? Лилли, которая смотрела на него своими огромными глазами и смеялась, не представляя, что только что пережил её отец? 

Томас захлопнул ноутбук и резко встал. В комнате начинало светлеть. Нужно было успеть закончить с чемоданом — до вылета оставалось всего ничего. 

***

_Томас толкает дверь и делает несколько шагов вперёд. Он медленно вдыхает воздух, влажный и тяжёлый. Яркий свет прожектора бьёт прямо в глаза. Томас резко дёргается и едва не задевает лыжами замешкавшегося накатчика, но вместо извинения лишь выдавливает из себя невнятное междометие._

_Томас опирается о перила и даже сквозь перчатки чувствует, что они холодные, как лёд._

***

Томас зашёл в самолёт последним, перед самым отлётом. Он небрежно швырнул сумку на единственный клочок свободного места на полке и громко захлопнул её под неодобрительный взгляд стюардессы. Он плюхнулся на своё место и повернулся к сидевшему на соседнем кресле с поднятыми от растерянности бровями Грегору. 

— Уже не ждали, да? 

— Ну... Алекс намекнул, что... всё, эээ, не так просто... в последний момент... — промямлил Грегор, но поймав подчёркнуто удивлённый взгляд, бросился исправлять ошибку и затараторил:

— Нет, ты не подумай, я ни чуточки не сомневался, ни капельки, вот, даже специально отбился от попыток усадить меня с Фло — нет уж, простите, даже я не выдержу три часа с Фло рядом, это было бы ужасное начало для всего, да и в целом худшее, что может быть, и вообще, я ужасно рад, потому что я так сильно волновался и переживал, я верил до последнего, и я так много думал про всё это, что не мог даже усну...

— Зануда ты, вот ты кто. За-ну-да. Самый настоящий, — прервал эту тираду Томас и расплылся в чуть натянутой улыбке. — И вообще, разве я мог вас всех отпустить без самого себя? Вы же пропадёте там все или со скуки передохнете. 

— А вот я всегда знал, что ты настолько полоумный, чтобы поехать, — свесил локти со спинки переднего кресла лохматый пуще обычного Андреас, улыбающийся во всю ширину рта. 

— Ну и комплиментище, — хохотнул Томас и потянулся не то дать оплеуху, не то ещё больше взъерошить Анди волосы, от чего тот ловко увернулся. 

Как только все уселись, Томас поспешил уткнуться в журнал Австрийских авиалиний, изображая, что очень увлечён описанием очередной модификации линейки узкофюзеляжных Аэробусов. 

Значит, всё-таки сомневались. Значит, всё-таки не ему одному происходящее кажется полнейшим безумием. 

***

_Томас затягивает шлем потуже, чтобы не слышать, как лыжи шаркают по лыжне на горе. Ему кажется, что пенопласт скрипит по школьной доске приятнее, чем этот мерзкий скрежещущий звук. Томас застёгивает молнии на рукавах. Как можно медленнее, задерживаясь после каждого зубца. Он смеётся про себя, понимая, что это не поможет ему растянуть время, но всё равно вцепляется в язычок молнии и тянет её слишком плавно и неторопливо. Он вдыхает холодный воздух и переводит взгляд на огоньки на вершине по другую сторону долины._

_Перед глазами стоят красные разводы на белом фоне. Красное на белом. Обжигающе горячая кровь на обжигающе холодном снегу. Томас открывает глаза, но воспоминание никуда не уходит. Томас смотрит вниз и понимает, что у него первый раз в жизни кружится от высоты голова._

***

Томас смог убедить окружающих в том, что он готов соревноваться. Врачей из клиники, которые нехотя поставили свою подпись на всех бумагах. Веттори, который был так раздосадован тем, что Томас успел хотя бы внешне прийти в себя, что у него на лице было написано что-то вроде "чёрт бы тебя побрал, Томас, мать твою, Моргенштерн" все полчаса пресс-конференции. Прессу, которая так и не увидела, что перед тем, как шагнуть под камеру, Томас каждый раз замирал на мгновение, делал глубокий вдох и поворачивался к репортёрам с улыбкой. Даже Алекса — по крайней мере, ему так казалось. Не получилось обвести вокруг пальца только одного человека — самого себя. 

На квалификации перед первой медалью чуть задул боковой ветер. Левая лыжа предательски качнулась, и Томас, прежде чем успел сообразить, что происходит, нырнул вниз в поисках опоры под ногами. Затормозив, он почти выбежал с зоны выката, швырнул лыжи в сторону, рявкнул на попытавшегося что-то промямлить Фло, впихнул ему сумку с вещами, развернулся и пошёл прочь от трамплина. 

Он шёл по неосвещённой долине. Тротуар то начинался, то обрывался кучей выкорчеванных камней, и приходилось то и дело выходить на проезжую часть. Рядом шумела река, и Томас на миг представил, как хорошо было бы зайти в её ледяные воды по колено, но тут же отбросил эту мысль. Ночь была довольно тёплой, но вдоль реки тянул холодный, влажный ветер, пробирающийся сквозь одежду. Вокруг не было никого. Томас шёл вперёд, благодаря случай, что ночь выдалась на удивление безлюдной. 

Телефон завибрировал в который раз подряд. Томас достал его и еле удержался от того, чтобы не швырнуть его прямо о криво выложенную брусчатку. Семь непринятых вызовов и двенадцать непрочитанных сообщений. Неплохо для получасовой прогулки. 

Непринятый вызов от: Грегор (2) 

Сообщение от: Грегор "Томас, ты где?"

Сообщение от: Грегор "Томас"

Непринятый вызов от: Анди (2)

Сообщение от: Грегор "ТОМАС"

Непринятый вызов от: Грегор (1)

Сообщение от: Грегор "Томас, ёб твою мать, возьми чёртову трубку."

Непринятый вызов от: Грегор (2)

Сообщение от: Грегор "Я только что увидел повтор. Томас, возьми трубку, пожалуйста."

Сообщение от: Грегор "Не хочешь говорить, значит, прочтёшь. Томас, я всё понимаю. Правда. Страх это нормально, это в порядке вещей. Только позволь нам тебе помочь. Или хотя бы попробовать. Я очень за тебя волнуюсь."

Сообщение от: Грегор "ну и не отвечай, надо мне тоже"

Сообщение от: Грегор "Скажи хотя бы, где ты, я приеду."

Сообщение от: Грегор "да пожалуйста, вали куда хочешь, мне наплевать, продолжай меня игнорировать, валяй, на здоровье"

Сообщение от: Грегор "Прости."

Сообщение от: Анди "завтрак в 10, я тебя отмажу. дверь закрывать не буду, но не громыхай ей, когда придёшь, она тяжёлая. если нужно, звони, я не сплю. всё будет хорошо, ты справишься, я знаю."

Сообщение от: Алекс "Вот это было то, о чём мы с тобой разговаривали. Если хочешь, придумаем что-нибудь, соврём и поставим Анди в команду на следующую медаль. Может, так будет легче (знаю, не будет, но это всё, что могу предложить здесь и сейчас). Хочешь, завтра разберём, что случилось: у меня есть замедленное видео. Только пожалуйста, не делай глупостей. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста."

Томас не сводил взгляд с экрана, пока тот не погас. Он медленно положил телефон обратно в карман, замер на несколько секунд, чему-то усмехнулся и решительным шагом направился к знакомому зданию. 

***

_Прокрутить в голове первый прыжок удавалось с большим трудом: воспоминание о событиях получасовой давности казалось отстранённым, будто бы он смотрит киноплёнку о совершенно другом человеке. Лучше, думается ему, не мучить себя. Через три минуты всё закончится._

_Он замечает австрийский флаг в толпе внизу. Красно-бело-красный. Почти как кровь на снегу. Томас снова чувствует во рту солёный привкус крови, но так и не может понять, отголосок ли это воспоминания или он просто не заметил, как прокусил губу. Какая, впрочем, разница._

_Присевший рядом фотограф машет ему, показывая, что хочет сделать снимок. Томас поднимает на него взгляд, и фотограф, замерев на пару секунд за объективом, отводит фотоаппарат в сторону, виновато улыбнувшись._

_— Как-то холодно сегодня, не правда ли? — пытается заговорить стоящий на ступень ниже Маринус, но тут же осекается и опускается в третий раз подряд проверить крепления._  
  
***

Когда Андреас открыл дверь, Томас лежал на кровати в одежде, отвернувшись к стене. Андреас подчёркнуто громко кинул сумку на пол, указывая без слов на своё присутствие, но Томас даже не пошевелился. Из открытого окна дул ледяной ветер.

После того, как Томас чуть не упал в квалификации, он вернулся только под утро. От него пахло алкоголем, дешёвым табаком и чьими-то сладкими, до тошноты приторными духами. Он завалился спать, не снимая рубашки и не реагируя на все попытки заговорить. Обычная сцена: все эти годы Анди прекрасно знал, что его товарищ по комнате привык решать проблемы проверенным способом. Он понимал, что наутро Томасу станет легче, он проспится, простоит час под ледяным душем, выльет на себя пол флакона одеколона, чтобы не получить нагоняй от Алекса (никогда не работало, потому что Алекс всегда обо всём знал, как бы кто ни пытался делать вид, что ничего не происходит), и в конце концов не выдержит и расплывётся в чуть виноватой улыбке. Но в ночь после второй медали всё выглядело совсем по-другому. 

Андреас медленно подошёл и опустился на край кровати. Томас по-прежнему не шевелился: он смотрел в стену перед собой стеклянными, ничего не видящими глазами. Андреас закусил губу, поняв, что в таком состоянии никогда не видел его, несмотря на всё, что они пережили за много лет. 

Он чуть склонился над Томасом и скользнул пальцами по его шее — она оказалась холодной, словно лёд, а все мышцы, казалось, были напряжены до предела. Томас вздрогнул от прикосновения, нервно дёрнув плечом, но снова замер. 

Андреас не знал, что ему делать. Он шевелил губами, не произнося ни звука, потому что не мог подобрать слов. Всё попытки подобрать слова успокоения казались ему полной бессмыслицей, а слова — пустым набором букв, который не поможет, как ни старайся. Он поморщился от своей беспомощности.

Тогда Андреас просто опустил ему руку на затылок и лёгкими прикосновениями начал перебирать его волосы. Мягко, плавно, медленно, касаясь холодной кожи лишь кончиками пальцев. Снова и снова, секунда за секундой, минута за минутой. Анди не понимал, сколько времени он уже так просидел. 

Томас вновь чуть вздрогнул и вдруг положил свою ладонь поверх его запястья. Тонкие ледяные пальцы неуверенным жестом сжали его руку в безмолвной просьбе не останавливаться. Андреас не мог ослушаться — и не хотел. Спустя какое-то время Анди заметил, что Томас начал дышать ровно и закрыл глаза. 

Томас проснулся на рассвете, шевельнулся и понял, что Андреас так и заснул на его кровати, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Он лежал, слушая такое знакомое размеренное дыхание, и понимал, что ему больше не так страшно. 

***

_Томас соскальзывает на стартовую лавку и вздрагивает от того, насколько холодной она ему кажется. Он вцепляется в неё так крепко, что мышцы начинает сводить. Он смотрит на ослепительно белый снег внизу и на обрамляющие его красные щиты и чувствует, как спина покрывается ледяным потом. Он не слышит ничего, кроме шума крови в ушах._

_Томас делает глубокий вдох и отталкивается от лавки._

_Стук сердца становится тише, и словно кто-то выкручивает громкость до предела у толпы на трибунах. Она ликует._


End file.
